


A View From a Death.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [182]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, Based on Chapter 9, Blood, Death, Gen, Imagery, M/M, Memories, The Ralmon is one-sided and implied, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Simon lies on the beach in agony, spending his dying moments trying to think of everything good which has happened so far in his life.





	A View From a Death.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this as much as it hUrT. Simon is such an interesting character to write, and if you’ve read my works before you’ll probably know that I can’t help but slip some implied Ralmon in there.
> 
> Short, dialogue-free scenes are my favourite to write. I like imagery, but I hate having to combine it with speech because it always comes out wrong.
> 
> The title is a reference to the chapter title ‘A View to a Death’, but since it’s from Si’s perspective I changed the ‘to’ to ‘from’.

Everything hurt.

Simon was trying not to look down at the crimson liquid which spilled across the sand and slowly spread until it met the sea. It didn’t stop him from smelling it though. The nasty, potent fumes of copper and decay wafted through the air, making him feel sick to his stomach for the second time that day. He wondered if he was going to die.

No... Not yet. He couldn’t die. Not until he told someone about the Beast. But really, deep down, he knew that even if he did tell them, they wouldn’t believe him. That was just how things were.

A soft groan of pain managed to work its way past Simon’s lips. He winced and let his eyes flutter. The moonlight seemed too bright all of a sudden, and he was losing feeling in his limbs. How much blood had he lost? A lot, probably.

Memories flashed past his forest green eyes like scenes from a picture show. His mother back home, his brothers and his sister. The nice cousin with the most beautiful art he’d ever seen whom he’d only met twice. The photograph of his father, dog-eared and faded. He’d be joining him soon. Maybe his older brother too, but he hoped not. He was too young to die. _They_ were too young to die.

A sob bubbled up in Simon’s throat, but it hurt too much to cry. Instead he tried to think of something better. The stars were beautiful that night, cascading over the sky like a waterfall of shining lights. His lips curved upwards very slightly. He found that breaths were coming less easily to him now, and everything seemed bright and shiny. Another image came to him.

Ralph’s face was bright as well, with his golden-blond hair falling into his cerulean eyes as he smiled warmly at Simon. He looked like and angel come to take him away. The image soon became dashed with Ralph’s manic grin as he slashed at Simon’s bare flesh like a savage. Even the angel was a Beast in the end. 

But Simon didn’t want to think about that. So he went back to the first day of the island, where Jack was acting nicer than usual and Ralph’s smile held no malice. He went back to where the candle-buds blossomed and the littluns laughed, to where the sun was shining and the island was alive. Beauty, light and colour swirled together within his memories until he couldn’t see anything else. 

Life had been pretty good so far, he decided. He hoped the others got off the island at some point. Especially Ralph... But he knew the boy with fair hair would be alright. Everything would be okay.

The colours merged again, and Simon could feel the water lapping at his hair, his body slowly sliding into it. Lights flashed about his head as if something was swimming there. He ignored it all and looked up at the sky, thinking of Ralph’s smile that day on the rocks, the way his eyes had lit up with fresh hope, the way it had been perfect in its randomness. Everything was gone, and all Simon had left was the memories of when it was still there.

He breathed a soft sigh, creating a bubble in the water which now covered his mouth. Darkness replaced light, and his consciousness faded away into nothing. 

The sea sighed back, and carried him away, and the world moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to name Simon’s family, who are sort of my OCs, but I didn’t because that would probably annoy people with other headcanon families. My headcanons in the LotF-verse are really weird. Maurice’s hair, Jack, Roger, everyone’s families, actually just Maurice in general, the flipping NTverse... Yeah. Enough about that.
> 
> Prompt- Someone dying and reflecting on their life so far.
> 
> I was going to make this funny by having them die, but then reflect on their life while being alive as if they never died in the first place due to the strange wording of the prompt. I went for this instead.
> 
> Original Number- 174.


End file.
